Balance universal
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Muchos dirán que el universo es un caos, pero no es así, cada ser tiene un lugar para poder mantener el balance universal, pero cada 1000 años ocurre una anomalía que rompe el balance. Elsa es una anomalía porque tiene los poderes del invierno al igual que Jack Frost. Solo puede haber una representación del invierno. Solo una. Dedicado a Piero217
1. Desequilibrio

Si se necesitara describir al universo, hay muchas palabras que se pueden utilizar: Infinito, maravilloso, intrigante, asombroso, etc. Pero también es peligroso, misterioso y muchos dirán que es un completo caos, pero no es así. En el universo, cada cosa tiene su lugar, cada estrella está donde se supone que debe estar, cada planeta ocupa un lugar designado y en la tierra, cada ser tiene un lugar para mantener el balance universal.

Es ese frágil equilibrio que evita el caos, pero una vez cada 1000 años surge una anomalía. Un error en la existencia y en la continuidad espacio-tiempo causa que este delicado balance se rompa y el mismo universo intente compensar ese desequilibrio en todas las formas posibles, le afecte a quien le afecte. Nadie hubiera podido imaginar que en este milenio, esa anomalía se presentaría en la forma del nacimiento de una niña. Eso había ocurrido hacía 21 años…

Jack Frost había obtenido sus poderes con la ayuda del hombre de la luna quien lo había sacado de las profundidades de un lago congelado hacía más de 300 años. Al ser el único ser sobre la tierra con los poderes del invierno, existía un equilibrio correcto en la tierra. El universo buscaba una representación para cada estación del año. Solo una.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió un día, hace 21 años, que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Estaba vagando emocionado por la ciudad. Con sus poderes decidió darles a los humanos un día nevado. Con un movimiento de manos, una ventisca congeló todo a su paso como autos, ropa colgada al débil sol de invierno, papeles, hojas, etc.

Los niños gritaban emocionados y las bolas de nieve comenzaron a volar de un lado al otro en una pelea épica. El espíritu del invierno, ni lento ni perezoso se encargó de darles municiones incentivando la diversión entre los pequeños. Todos se divertían hasta que una de las niñas lanzó una bola que terminó en el peor lugar posible.

Conocida entre todos los niños del vecindario como "la peque", una niña bastante alta y muy malhumorada recibió el impacto de la bola de nieve en la nuca. Todos retrocedieron asustados cuando la peque soltó un gruñido gutural y los miró dispuesta a rómpeles los huesos uno por uno.

Pero Jack tenía otros planes y no quería que la niña arruinara la diversión por lo que él mismo le lanzó una bola de nieve directo a los ojos. Con una sonrisa pudo contemplar como el gesto agresivo de la castaña desaparecía para formarse en una estruendosa risa que sorprendió a todos.

Pronto, todos los niños corrían de nuevo mientras la peque los perseguía riendo y divirtiéndose. De pronto, un niño de cabello castaño llamado Jamie cayó sobre el trineo que llevaba cargando. Frost entonces pensó que era una forma perfecta para alargar más la diversión por lo que creó un camino de hielo para que el niño se resbalara hacia la calle.

Esquivando autos y camiones así como varios peatones, el niño agarró velocidad entre gritos de miedo y risas de diversión. En varias ocasiones, Jack tuvo que actuar rápido para evitar que al pequeño le pasara algo, era algo tonto y temerario pero… no hay diversión sin algo de riesgo ¿verdad?

La carrera de Jamie terminó en un montón de tierra que lo elevó por los cielos hasta que cayó de golpe sobre una montaña de nieve. Todos sus amigos habían seguido su temeraria carrera a pie hasta que lo vieron estrellarse bruscamente contra la nieve. Jack sonrió cuando el menor se levantó ileso y con una amplia sonrisa justo cuando un sofá lo atropelló.

¿Un sofá? ¿De dónde salió? Quizás había salido de ese camión de mudanzas que tuvieron que esquivar bruscamente. Rayos, debía tener más cuidado, pero el niño estaba bien. Todo estaba en orden hasta que se olvidaron de la diversión que él les había brindado para hablar acerca del hada de los dientes cuando descubrieron que a Jamie se le había caído un diente.

No, no, no, no debían pensar en el hada de los dientes, debían pensar en él, Jack Frost, el ser que les había dado el día nevado. ¡¿Por qué no le prestaban atención?! ¿Por qué no podían verlo? La personificación del invierno bajó la mirada muy triste cuando los niños lo atravesaron como si él no estuviera ahí. ¡Qué horror! Nada podría empeorar esto… o eso creyó cuando ocurrió.

Sintió un bajón de la nada, como si se hubiera mareado. Parpadeó confundido llevando una mano a su cabeza, le dolía ligeramente y un extraño vacío se instaló en su estómago. Algo le había pasado pero no sabía qué… aunque era obvio que Jack Frost no podía saber que el balance de sus poderes se había roto y todo por una niña que acababa de nacer.

Muy lejos de la ciudad donde Jack había decidido establecerse, se encontraba el Reino de Arendelle donde un suave y melodioso llanto interrumpe la quietud del lugar. El rey y la reina habían estado esperando a su primogénita con emoción y el día finalmente había llegado pero pasó algo que no esperaban.

Elsa, como la habían llamado desde el feliz momento en el que descubrieron que el pequeño y maravilloso ser que crecía en el vientre de la reina era una niña, nació con el cabello completamente blanco y la piel fría. Ambos monarcas se asustaron pues el rey tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo y la reina lo tenía castaño. Era imposible, por las leyes de la genética, que la princesa tuviera el cabello blanco como la nieve, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando la preocupada reina acarició la mejilla de su primogénita para comprobar que estaba helada.

El monarca, bastante preocupado, mandó traer mantas y cobijas para brindarle calor a la pequeña Elsa, pero nada de lo que hicieran lograba darle color a las redondeadas mejillas pálidas de la princesa. Ella tenía los poderes del invierno creando un desequilibrio en el universo debido a la existencia anterior de Jack Frost. Solo puede haber una personificación del invierno, solo una.

Durante los años siguientes, Jack no le dijo a nadie acerca de sus mareos y extraños momentos de debilidad, sobre todo después de que el mismo día que había nacido Elsa, el hombre de la luna lo había nombrado guardián obligándolo a proteger a los niños del regreso de Pitch Black, también conocido como el coco.

Finalmente Jack y el resto de los guardianes: Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y sandman, vencieron al Coco para siempre y Jack aceptó el juramento volviéndose un guardián definitivo.

Tres años después de eso, nació Anna, la segunda hija de los reyes de Arendelle, una princesa completamente normal. Conforme iban creciendo, Anna y Elsa se volvían más cercanas. La princesa menor estaba encantada con los poderes de su hermana y la instaba diariamente a usarlos para jugar. Ese era un hábito entre ambas hasta el día fatal en el que Elsa cometió un error y golpeó a Anna con un rayo helado. Los reyes, preocupados, llevaron a la pequeña con un grupo de trols que vivían a las afueras del reino. El Jefe de ellos les dijo que los poderes de Elsa aumentarían y que ella debía de controlarlos pues el miedo sería su peor enemigo.

Desde ese día, los reyes escondieron los poderes de Elsa del reino, incluso de Anna y la aislaron en una habitación hasta que pudiera controlarlos, cosa muy complicada porque con cada año que la princesa cumplía, mayores se volvían sus poderes. Elsa estaba muy asustada de sus poderes y de no poder controlarlos.

Finalmente, como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, Elsa y Anna quedaron huérfanas a los 18 y 15 años respectivamente. Ahora estaban solas y más distanciadas que nunca.

Tres años después, mundo se mantenía en calma. Jack, que había descubierto que su propósito en la tierra era divertir a los niños, vivía tranquilamente como un guardián provocando días nevados y satisfecho de que cada vez más niños creían en él, pero aun seguía algo preocupado por los mareos que le ocurrían muy espontáneamente.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Ghostpen94 reportándose con otro fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que no los haya confundido mucho pues reducir tanta información es muy complicado.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Descontrol

Arendelle es un reino medieval aislado en las grandes montañas de Noruega. Este reino ha estado aislado por muchos siglos, nunca ha tenido contacto con el mundo más allá de las frías y extremosas montañas. Esta tierra es gobernada por la Reina Elsa, la anomalía. Esta anomalía ha sido un gran problema desde su nacimiento.

Sus padres le dijeron que ella debía mantenerse oculta hasta que aprendiera a usar sus poderes por lo que ella estuvo años y años en su habitación tratando de aprender a controlarse pero al mismo tiempo, viviendo con un terrible miedo a sí misma.

Este miedo se alojó en su corazón hasta la muerte de sus padres. Ella había estado escondiendo sus poderes de todos, incluso de su hermana Anna. Todo esto desencadenó una serie de malas situaciones: el día de su coronación, todo salió mal. Ella perdió los estribos en una discusión con su hermana porque ella quería casarse con un desconocido.

La desesperación de la pelea la desconcentró de controlar sus poderes y entonces todos supieron su secreto. Debido a ese pequeño momento de debilidad, todo su pueblo estaba asustado ante su magia por lo que, no le quedó de otra más que huir a las montañas para escapar.

El miedo se arremolinaba sobre su corazón, estaba asustada, todos estaban asustados. Pronto, no solo Arendelle, sino también el resto de los reinos aislados sabrían de lo ocurrido. La joven corría mientras sus pies se hundían en la nieve, miles de pensamientos atacaban su mente pero, a pesar de estar completamente aterrorizada, dentro de su propio miedo, encontró libertad…

Ya no tenía que ocultar sus poderes, ahora que se encontraba en las montañas, podría dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades… y eso hizo…

oOo

Jack estaba volando tranquilamente por la ciudad de Jamie cuando sintió un mareo que lo hizo descender de golpe. Alarmado pudo ver como perdía momentáneamente la habilidad para volar, la gravedad lo tenía en sus garras y lo aventaba sin piedad contra el suelo.

Por poco se estrella contra el asfalto. Apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio pero si se golpeó contra un árbol por haber descendido tanto. Llevó la mano a su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento ¿Qué está pasando?

Con un suspiro, el espíritu de la diversión admitió que estaba preocupado, debía consultar a alguien pero ¿a quién? Sabía que Conejo se burlaría de él, aunque desde que se había vuelto guardián, tenían una relación más cordial. Hada siempre estaba ocupada al igual que Meme, lo mejor sería consultar a Norte.

Una vez que lo decidió, sacó una esfera de su bolsillo y la lanzó al suelo abriendo un portal al Polo Norte. Una vez que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, sintió la calidez del lugar. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba en uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo. Un Yeti lo vio y corrió a avisar al hombre del traje rojo. Santa Claus apareció pronto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Jack Frost!-lo saludó abrazándolo con fuerza. El espíritu del invierno no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Norte lo soltó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jack? No los he llamado…

-Lo sé, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado, es todo-comentó Jack tratando de restarle importancia a su gran preocupación mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el cayado en sus manos.

-Oh, ya veo… debe ser algo importante si es que estás aquí…-comentó el hombre de la barba- No te preocupes, llamaré a todos y nos cuentas…-añadió caminando a la mesa de control y estuvo a punto de accionar la palanca que activaría la aurora boreal para llamar al resto de los guardianes.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!-exclamó el joven albino jalando a Santa Claus para apartarlo de la mesa de control- No quiero que nadie se entere aun… no quiero preocupar a los demás ¿entiendes? –además de que eso lo haría ver como el guardián más débil y no podía permitirlo.

-Oh… entiendo, entonces vamos a mi taller para que hablemos… -y dicho esto, el hombre del traje rojo comenzó a caminar a su taller privado. Jack lo siguió hasta que entraron y él cerró la puerta. Norte despejó la mesa dejando los juguetes sin terminar en una de las mesas del fondo y se sentó-Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre, Jack?

Jack se sentó en una silla frente al hombre de la barba y suspiró. No sabía por dónde empezar por lo que comenzó a contarle que se sentía débil desde hacía 21 años, de vez en cuando tenía mareos que parecían intensificarse últimamente. Norte lo escuchó con atención antes de notar como su interlocutor se balanceaba hacia adelante como si se fuera a desmayar…

oOo

Elsa estaba emocionada, no solo parecía tener control por sus poderes sino también, estos habían aumentado. Podía sentir el poder corriendo por sus venas mientras levantaba un inmenso castillo en una de las montañas cercanas a Arendelle. Si no podía regresar a su reino, crearía el suyo donde ella pudiera vivir sin ocultarse.

Un movimiento de manos por aquí y por allá levantando los muros de su futura fortaleza. Nadie la molestaría ahí, sería libre. El hielo se apiló en pilares mientras el suelo se cubría de escarcha. Sus poderes escalaron las columnas hasta formar el techo, chocando en picos para finalmente caer en una estrella de hielo sobre la cabeza de la reina.

El corazón de Elsa latía con violencia debido a la emoción del momento, la libertad la embriagaba, la cubría al igual que sus poderes. Sonriendo, liberó su cabello dejando que éste cayera en una trenza sobre su hombro. Finalmente la escarcha se acumuló en el borde de su vestido, trepando lentamente hasta convertir la tela en una totalmente diferente.

Ahora ya no había miedo, tan solo había poder y libertad… y eso le encantaba.

oOo

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó una voz entre la oscuridad. El espíritu de la diversión no sabía lo que había pasado. En un momento estaba hablando con Norte y al siguiente… todo se había vuelto oscuro- ¡Vamos Jack! ¡Reacciona!

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, no había estado en una oscuridad así desde que se había vuelto un espíritu, parecía que realmente estaba de nuevo en el interior del enorme y oscuro lago negro donde se había caído estando en vida. Pero no tenía frío, sentía el calor del taller de Santa Claus

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-preguntó una voz diferente a la de Norte. Oh no, Conejo estaba ahí…

-Casi una hora, caí en pánico y los llamé porque no puedo despertarlo…-dijo el anfitrión con preocupación en la voz

-Oh pobre Jack… ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?-preguntó una voz femenina. ¿Hada también estaba ahí?

-No lo sé, deberíamos preguntarle al hombre de la luna, él debe saber porqué Jack está así… -comentó Norte y en ese momento Jack abrió lentamente los ojos descubriendo a los otros cuatro guardianes mirándolo con preocupación. Estaba acostado sobre la mesa del taller. Se sentó con cuidado y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Aún se sentía algo mareado y tenía ligeras nauseas.

-Necesitamos hablar con el hombre de la luna-dijo el joven albino bajando con cuidado de la mesa y tomó su cayado para estabilizarse- Espero que realmente me conteste…

-Ya verás que si, Jack-dijo Hada con una suave sonrisa- él siempre tiene la respuesta y sabe lo que tenemos que hacer.

oOo

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

escudodeplata: Espero haber respondido tu duda en cuanto al problema de las épocas y espero que no sea muy disparatada la idea.

cistxc: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

MyobiXHitachiin: Aquí está la continuación. No hay de que, gracias por leer

Piero: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que esté bien la idea que se me ocurrió...

Nastinka: Jeje no te diré lo que va a pasar, debes seguir leyendo buajaja

: Sigo xD jejeje


	3. Arendelle

El hombre de la luna. Es un ser extraño, nadie lo ha visto y aún así, los guardianes creen ciegamente en él. Fue el hombre de la luna quién había escogido a los 5 guardianes actuales, había confirmado el regreso de Pitch Black y fue el que sacó a Jack del lago oscuro donde se había ahogado. Ahora los guardianes se acercaban a él buscando respuestas a las preguntas que los preocupaban.

Los guardianes tuvieron que esperar a que se hiciera de noche para que la luna resplandeciera en el firmamento. Una vez que la luna estuvo en posición, Santa Claus abrió una pequeña trampilla en el techo del taller. La luz del astro nocturno penetró en el agujero iluminando el suelo, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera respiraban. Todos observaban expectantes al guardián más joven que observaba el satélite natural de la luna con cierta timidez.

-Vamos Jack, habla con él-dijo Norte empujando suavemente al muchacho hacia la rendija abierta.

-Hombre de la luna…soy yo… Jack…-comenzó el joven albino con cierta timidez-yo me preguntaba si… pues… sabrías que me está pasando…

Justo en ese momento aparecieron unas sombras en el suelo. Era la sombra de una joven de cabello largo pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino que la joven movió los brazos y creó lo que parecía ser un hombre de nieve enorme y lo lanzaba contra una chica y un chico.

-¿Quién es ella? ¡¿Cómo pudo crear eso?!-Exclamó Jaco antes de sentir otro momento de debilidad en el que sus piernas le fallaron. Meme lo sujetó y Conejo lo ayudó a estabilizarse. Pronto apareció un nombre en el suelo: Elsa, Arendelle.

-¿Arendelle?-leyó Norte confundido y pensativo- Yo sé dónde está ese lugar, está en Suecia ¿no?

-No, no-dijo el Hada de los dientes volando hacia el enorme globo terráqueo que estaba iluminado por cientos de puntos luminosos que representaban a todos los niños del mundo que creían en ellos-Arendelle está en Noruega…

-¡Oh si! Arendelle, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes-dijo Conejo con una leve sonrisa- Las dos pequeñas princesas de ese reino tienen el record de haber encontrado más huevos de pascua en una hora. ¡Fue increíble! Eso pasó hace 12 años ¡Qué recuerdos!-una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en la boca del Guardián de la Pascua.

-¿Entonces hay que ir a Arendelle y hay que hablar con Elsa?-preguntó Jack mirando la luna nuevamente pero el hombre de la luna calló. El Guardián de la diversión se cruzó de brazos molesto, de nuevo lo había dejado sin respuesta, pero al menos ya sabía a dónde ir. Norte estaba planeando la visita a Arendelle y los guió hacía su trineo.

-Todos a bordo, próxima parada: El Reino de Arendelle- Anunció el hombre del traje rojo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh no, otra vez…-se quejó el conejo de Pascua mientras ayudaba a Jack a subir al trineo. Meme miraba con preocupación al guardián más joven. Una vez que todos subieron al trineo, Norte jaló las cuerdas con fuerza y los enormes renos comenzaron a trotar. Conejo se aferró al trineo lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo una vez que éste comenzó a moverse.

Los renos comenzaron a correr cada vez más rápido y el trineo comenzó a balancearse conforme recorrían unos túneles de hielo hasta que terminó elevándose. Meme, que en otro momento estaría disfrutando del viaje, observaba preocupado a Jack mientras Hada dirigía a sus pequeñas hadas para que recogieran los dientes de los niños mientras viajaban hacia Noruega. Norte consultaba sus mapas buscando que ruta seguir.

-¿Sabes dónde está Arendelle, verdad?-preguntó el Conejo de Pascua tratando de no vomitar.

-¡Claro que sé!-exclamó el hombre del traje rojo, riendo estruendosamente.

-¡Hubiera sido mejor utilizar mis túneles!-gritó Conejo antes de inclinarse en uno de los bordes para vomitar.

-Oh cielos, Conejo ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hada preocupada dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda- ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Norte? No creo que Conejo aguante mucho más…

-Ya casi llegamos… -dijo Santa Claus mientras Meme se movía emocionado apuntando hacia el suelo tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, sin éxito. La arena se movía sobre su cabeza. Jack pudo observar cómo la arena se arremolinaba sobre la cabeza de Sandman y formaba un castillo.

-¿Meme? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jack y siguió las indicaciones del Guardián del sueño-Wow… ¡Miren eso!-exclamó jalando la mano de la Hada de los dientes para que viera algo enorme que había sobre una de las montañas cercanas a Arendelle.

Sobre una de las montañas pudieron observar un enorme castillo hecho completamente de hielo. Era una estructura increíble. Jack insistió que debían acercarse a él, quizás Elsa estaría dentro. Norte asintió y tiró de las cuerdas de sus renos para descender. Una vez que el trineo tocó la nieve, el guardián de la diversión bajó de un salto y subió corriendo unas hermosas escaleras hechas de hielo.

-Sus poderes son increíbles-comentó el albino. Las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que entró- Uhm… ¿Elsa? ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor, cada detalle del palacio, las columnas, las fuentes, las escaleras, todo era realmente asombroso. Al no recibir respuesta, subió otras largas escaleras-¿Elsa?

-¡Jack! ¡Espera!-dijo la voz de la Hada de los dientes quién se apresuró a seguir al guardián de la diversión- No puedes entrar así, es peligroso…

-Frío, frío, frío…Mira este lugar, Norte-comentó Conejo soltando un silbido por lo bajo- Creo que es mucho mejor que tu taller ¿eh? Ya vámonos, hace muchísimo frío.

-¡Hahaha! Pues claro que hace frío, es un castillo de hielo-comentó Santa Claus ignorando el comentario acerca de su taller-¿Encontraron a Elsa? Meme, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarlos? ¿Meme?-Sandman no respondía- ¿Meme?

El guardián del sueño estaba mirando el enorme barranco que se encontraba debajo del palacio. En el fondo se encontraba el hombre de nieve que habían visto en la explicación del Hombre de la luna.

-Algo pasó…-dijo Jack cuando llegó al piso de arriba y vio lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla, había picos de hielo por todas partes y una de las paredes estaba destrozada. Se había caído una especie de candelabro de hielo y estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo-Algo le pasó a Elsa…

-¡Debemos ir a Arendelle rápido!-dijo Hada bajando las escaleras. Jack la acompañó hasta que vio a Meme que no dejaba de observar el hombre de nieve herido.

-¡Vamos Meme!-exclamó el guardián albino pero Sandman no se quería ir-¿Quieres que trate de curarlo? De acuerdo… -Jack voló hacia abajo del barranco y moviendo su cayado, curó al hombre de nieve que trató de abrazarlo- Ok, ok, estás feliz, tranquilo… ¡debemos irnos, adiós!

El joven regresó volando al trineo y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a Arendelle, debían encontrar a la reina a como diera lugar, sin saber que ella acababa de disolver el invierno eterno en el reino.

oOo

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer

Estoy muy feliz de que todos mis lectores hayan comentado tan rápido el capítulo 2. Sé que lo estaban esperando y lamento en verdad haberlos hecho esperar más de un mes pero en agradecimiento por haber comentado tan rápido, aquí está el capítulo 3!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

MyrobiXHitachiin: Lo sé! A mí también me sorprendió! Cuando verifiqué cuantas hojas hice del primer capítulo y descubrí que solo eran 3 en Word me sorprendí. Oh shhhh! jeje no cuentes el clímax de la historia Shhhh!

laloquita . co: Ok, sigo y ya verás que sucede jeje

Piero217: Jejeje ya verás lo que tengo planeado buajaja Gracias por tu comentario

Cistxc: Lo siento! :C Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve un bloqueo de autor jeje Jack y sus síntomas de embarazado jajaja

Nastinka: Awwww eres muy amable por leer mi fic. Prometo no actualizar cada siglo jeje Gracias por tu comentario

Edymar Guillen: Gracias por leer. En cuanto a romance... pues si habrá algo de eso. Jeje debes seguir leyendo para descubrir eso. Uhm... nop, no tiene villano en si... aunque no se, quizás si, depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	4. Encuentro

Todo pasaba muy rápido, tanto que simplemente le costaba creerlo. Hacía tan solo un par de horas, todo se había vuelto una pesadilla. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente y un vacío inundó su pecho al ver a Anna, su hermana, convertida en una estatua de hielo. No tenía palabras para expresar el dolor que embargó su corazón. Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera aprendido a controlar sus poderes, esto no hubiera pasado.

Esa sensación fue aún más horrible que cuando Hans le mintió diciéndole que su hermana se había congelado. Esa angustiosa noticia hizo que sus piernas temblaran, el dolor fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Creyó que lo había perdido todo, pero no fue hasta que Anna salvó su vida, convirtiéndose en una estatua de hielo, que supo lo que era quedarse sola en el mundo.

En esos angustiosos momentos, se sentía sin fuerzas, sin esperanza, sin nada por lo que valiera la pena vivir. Anna… no había podido proteger a su pequeña hermana como se lo prometió. Ella era tan pura e inocente, no merecía ese castigo.

-Anna-gimió y su corazón se desgarró cuando acarició esas mejillas congeladas. No podía seguir en pie, no podría salir adelante sin su hermana. A pesar de que estuvieron separadas muchos años, siempre le alegró que su pequeña hermana fuera a buscarla. Por eso decidió que la protegería siempre de sus poderes, pero no lo había logrado y ahora ella… ella estaba…

Sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas cedieron y ella tuvo que sujetarse de la estatua de su hermana. Ese hielo debajo de ella hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta y comenzó a sollozar. Todos sus esfuerzos por controlar sus poderes para poder estar finalmente con su hermanita habían sido en vano. Ya no podía proteger lo que más amaba en el mundo, porque así era… Elsa amaba a Anna más que a su propia vida y ahora… la había perdido para siempre.

Estaba sollozando sin control hasta que comenzó a sentir calor debajo de ella y entonces, la menor soltó un jadeo. ¡Anna! ¡Anna estaba bien! Recordaba haberla abrazado con fuerza, su alma regresó a su cuerpo y el vacío en su pecho desapareció. Su querida hermana estaba bien, todo gracias al amor. ¡Eso es! ¡Esa es la respuesta al control de sus poderes! ¡Amor!

Y así, el amor había inundado su corazón dándole el control que necesitaba para poder eliminar el invierno eterno de Arendelle. Ahora, nadie de su pueblo le tenía miedo, ahora podía controlar sus poderes a voluntad y usarlos para el bien de su gente. Todo era maravilloso, nada podría arruinar este momento de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Los guardianes estaban volando de la montaña donde estaba el castillo de hielo de Elsa a Arendelle. Jack estaba cansado después de haber curado al hombre de nieve en la fosa. Estaba recargado en uno de los bordes del trineo mirando el panorama cuando todos notaron como la nieve comenzaba a acumularse a lo lejos. Debía ser Elsa. Norte movió las cuerdas con fuerza para alentar a los renos a que fueran más rápido.<p>

Un par de minutos después pudieron ver los picos de un castillo acercándose, era Arendelle finalmente, pero eso no era lo más impresionante, lo que más llamaba la atención era un enorme copo de nieve sobre el reino el cual pronto desapareció. En ese momento Jack se sintió mejor, ya no había poder incontrolable por todas partes, era solo el poder que Elsa mantenía en su interior.

El espíritu de la diversión se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento de manos comenzó a volar. Era el momento de ver a Elsa y arreglar todo ese malentendido. Una vez que ya se encontraron sobre el reino pudieron ver que la reina había congelado la plaza principal y ahora los aldeanos estaban patinando en él.

-Mira… todos se divierten… -dijo Hada con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Así es, sus poderes también pueden crear diversión-comentó Norte sonriendo también pues disfrutaba bastante del ambiente que se vivía en el reino y eso definitivamente no le gustó a Jack. No solo tenía sus poderes sino que también tenía el mismo centro que él… no podía ser…

-¿Aterrizaremos a la mitad de la plaza ahora?-preguntó Conejo que estaba pálido y temblaba sin control después de haber regresado el estómago por tercera vez. Jamás había viajado tanto tiempo en el trineo y eso estaba haciendo estragos con su estómago.

-No, no, lo mejor será ocultarnos hasta que anochezca y entonces entraremos al palacio para hablar con ella ¿les parece?-preguntó Santa Claus

-¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea pero déjame bajar ya!-exclamó el espíritu de la Pascua. Meme asintió y trató de relajarlo mientras Jack observaba a la gente de Arendelle. Realmente se veían muy felices todos patinando, incluso un tipo estaba patinando con un reno, eso era sumamente genial… entonces ¿por qué sentía celos? ¿Por qué le molestaba que alguien usara los mismos poderes que él para hacer felices a las personas?

El trineo finalmente aterrizó en las afueras de Arendelle. Conejo fue el primero en bajar y estaba tan contento por estar pisando suelo firme que por poco besa la nieve. Ya no hacía tanto frío y el invierno se había esfumado gracias a Elsa. Los guardianes tuvieron que esperar hasta que anocheció para ir a Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Los 5 guardianes entraron al reino preocupándose por no ser vistos, caminando entre las sombras hasta el castillo que estaba protegido por algunos guardias. Norte propuso entrar por una de las chimeneas para que los guardias tampoco los vieran y fuera más fácil hablar con la Reina. Se acercaron por uno de los bordes traseros del castillo y subieron hasta el techo. Una vez que el espíritu de la navidad dio la señal, los 5 entraron a la chimenea.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna y Elsa se encontraban platicando animadamente en uno de los salones del castillo. El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea dándole un aire bastante familiar y cálido al ambiente. Elsa acababa de terminar de contarle acerca de todos esos años que estuvo encerrada en su habitación.<p>

-Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, hablemos de ti Anna-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- ¿quién es ese chico Kristoff? ¿No me digas que vas a querer casarte con él también?

-No, no, no-exclamó Anna haciendo un puchero- Ya aprendí mi lección y no volveré a intentar casarme con alguien a quién acabo de conocer. Kristoff y yo saldremos en citas y quizás en el futuro pueda pensar en el matrimonio jeje

-Eso es muy sabio, Anna, te felicito en verdad-dijo la joven reina con una suave sonrisa cuando de pronto se abrió una de las puertas y entró Olaf sumamente emocionado parloteando acerca del verano y de las cosas hermosas que éste tiene-Estoy feliz de que tu lo estés, Olaf…

-Muchas gracias por hacerme mi propia nube de invierno para que pudiera ver todo-exclamó el pequeño hombre de nieve antes de que Anna lo abrazara. En ese momento se escuchó un tumulto en la habitación de al lado. Elsa se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a Anna y a Olaf para protegerlos-¿Qué es eso? ¿Ladrones?

Se escucharon algunas voces en la habitación continua cosa que las puso aún más alertas. Elsa levantó las manos lista para atacar cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron entrar a Santa Claus. No podían creerlo, pero para aumentar su asombro, la siguió el hada de los dientes, el conejo de Pascua y Sandman. Ambas hermanas estaban sorprendidas y encantadas.

-Yo quiero hablar con ellas-dijo Jack acercándose a Elsa- Necesitamos hablar, tengo un problema pues ambos tenemos los mismos poderes…-le dijo a la chica pero ella no le prestó atención- ¿Reina Elsa? ¿Puedes verme?-pasó la mano frente a la joven pero ella ni se inmutó. Elsa no podía verlo. ¡¿Por qué?! En la ciudad de Jamie muchos niños lo hacen ¡¿Por qué Elsa no puede?!- ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí frente a ti!-en ese momento Jack se deprimió- No me ve… no…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios<p>

Edymar Guillen: Jejeje debes seguir leyendo, no te voy a contar el climax porque le quitaría la emoción jeje

Cistxc: Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible

Piero217: Si va a resultar algo corto aunque acabo de agregar un Plot Twist no contemplado pero creo que queda jeje Pobre Conejo... las zanahorias nooooo

MyobiXHitachiin: Lamento los capítulos cortos pero eso me permite actualizar más seguido jeje creo. Sip, le atinaste, felicidades.

Nastinka: Gracias por tu comentario. No, no actualizaré cada año, lo prometo jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. Sin respuestas

Todos estaban sorprendidos, simplemente no podían creerlo. Elsa y Anna no podían ver a Jack. Los otros 4 guardianes se miraban confundidos y quizás algo afligidos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la princesa al notar las caras de los guardianes. Olaf los miraba emocionado, especialmente a meme mientras argumentaba que era un hombre de nieve dorada.

-Es que… no pueden ver a Jack-dijo Norte mirando al espíritu de la diversión con cierta preocupación pues sabía lo mucho que le afectaban estas situaciones.

-¿Cómo es que pueden vernos?-preguntó Conejo. Anna dejó a Olaf en el suelo y fue a uno de los libreros del estudio de dónde sacó un libro hermoso de cuentos.

-Mamá nos leía este libro cuando éramos niñas-dijo sonriente mostrándoles el libro. En él había diferentes imágenes de los guardianes junto con pequeñas historias y testimonios de personas que decían haberles visto. Jack le echó un vistazo y se deprimió al ver que efectivamente no estaba ahí- además nosotros los hemos visto, Conejo de Pascua, ¿recuerdas el día de pascua de hace varios años cuando te conocimos?

-Claro ¿cómo olvidarlas? Anna apenas podía caminar pero sin duda tenía una vista de águila-dijo sonriente y la joven lo abrazó- y ¿cómo olvidar a Elsa? La pequeñita era un encanto mientras protegía a su hermana menor…

-Y además de que son chicas muy bien portadas-dijo el espíritu de la Navidad- Siempre están en la lista de los niños buenos, recuerdo que siempre escogía de los mejores regalos para las princesas de Arendelle…

-Y sus dientes son tan blancos…-dijo Hada acercándose a ambas chicas con emoción. Jack los observaba desde lejos. Todos parecían muy emocionados con las jóvenes y nadie se preocupaba del hecho de que no pudieran verlo. Odiaba sentirse invisible.

Con un gruñido, el espíritu de la diversión salió volando por la ventana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Meme. Jack voló hasta el techo del palacio y se sentó en uno de los muchos picos de éste. Miró el cielo, notando la enorme y brillante luna sobre Arendelle. Apretó su cayado con frustración. El hombre de la luna no le había advertido que Elsa no podría verlo.

-¿Por qué nunca me explicas las cosas claras?-le preguntó molesto al gran astro que iluminaba la noche- Ya estoy en Arendelle ¿qué debo hacer? No puedo hablar con Elsa porque no me ve ni me oye… ¿cómo se supone que voy a arreglar este problema? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pero solo recibió silencio, no se escuchaba nada y tampoco se veían sombras en la luna. Nada- ¡RESPONDEME! ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio que me dejes así!- se cruzó de brazos aun más molesto cuando escuchó un suave aleteo.

-Jack…-lo llamó una voz femenina. Eran Hada y Meme- se que estas molesto… puede que el volverte a la normalidad sea más tardado de lo que habíamos pensado…-Meme asintió algo triste

-Pensé que podríamos resolverlo hoy-dijo conejo a lo lejos acercándose con pequeños saltos-pero creo que no…

-El punto es que Meme y yo no podemos ausentarnos tanto en nuestro trabajo, nosotros trabajamos diario ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Hada con una mirada acusadora- entonces nosotros tendremos que irnos… ¿qué harán ustedes?

-No lo sé… dado que estamos en julio, yo no tengo nada que hacer…-comentó el espíritu de la pascua- yo creo que Norte tampoco tiene mucho que hacer… quizás deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que logremos resolverlo…

-Pero no sabemos cuánto nos tardaremos-dijo Santa Claus saliendo de una chimenea- necesito regresar a mi taller para supervisar a los duendes. Podrían causar un caos si exasperan a los Yetis…

-Bueno sí, yo podría quedarme un par de días pero debo regresar a mi madriguera para vigilar la producción de las pinturas para los huevos y eso…-comentó el conejo de pascua pensando.

-No importa…-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie- Todos ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, en cambio yo no me preocupo hasta otoño por lo tanto, yo me quedaré… además de que es mi problema no el de ustedes…

-Pero Jack, cualquier cosa que te afecta, nos afecta a todos-dijo Hada comprensiva pues imaginaba como se debía sentir el más joven de los guardianes-Lamento no poderme quedar…

-Aun así, te presentaremos formalmente con las chicas, sé que terminarán viéndote-dijo Norte con una risa estruendosa-Varios niños creen en ti, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¡vamos!-y dicho esto, los 5 guardianes volvieron a entrar por la chimenea-Ehm… Reina Elsa y Princesa Anna, quiero presentarles a Jack Frost, el espíritu de la diversión- ambas chicas buscaron a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien más pero no lo encontraron.

-No veo nada-dijo la princesa confundida extendiendo sus manos tratando de tocarlo pero sus dedos atravesaron el brazo del peliblanco fácilmente.

-Sí, sé que no pueden verlo ahora pero confiamos en que puedan-dijo Hada retorciendo las manos- él se quedará con ustedes, ehm… podrán verlo porque puede mover cosas ¿verdad Jack?-el joven asintió y con una pequeña brisa helada apagó la chimenea y empujó una silla.

-¡ELSA! ¡¿VISTE ESO?!-exclamó la pelirroja emocionada mientras Olaf se acercaba a la silla tocándola con cierto miedo temiendo que ésta lo atacara-¿Cómo hizo eso?

-Bueno, Jack tiene los mismos poderes que la reina… y pues él se quedará aquí porque bueno…-Norte se mostró algo incómodo- al parecer sus poderes han estado disminuyendo lentamente… y creemos que se debe a Elsa…

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?-preguntó la joven confundida y algo preocupada. Ahora que todo parecía estar bien y bajo control, había otro problema.

-No lo sabemos, por eso Jack se quedará aquí para tratar de averiguarlo-dijo Conejo- esperamos que si se queda y conoce más de ustedes, podamos llegar a alguna solución.

-Todo sería más fácil si el Hombre de la Luna nos dijera la solución-gruñó el guardián más joven en un rincón de la habitación. Meme lo miró y negó con la cabeza- Si ya sé… no es así como trabaja él pero realmente es frustrante…

-Oh ya veo… en ese caso, claro que puedes quedarte, Jack Frost-dijo la reina con una leve sonrisa- Ehm… creo que le podemos conceder una de las habitaciones para que se sienta a gusto.

-Muy bien, lo dejamos en sus manos, reina Elsa-dijo Hada sonriente. La joven monarca asintió con una leve sonrisa- Estaremos en contacto, Jack, cualquier cosa que necesites o descubras, no dudes en buscarnos…

-Así es, yo puedo estar aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo-dijo Conejo con una sonrisa de orgullo despidiéndose también, ya quería llegar a su madriguera a relajarse y comer pues tenía el estómago vacío.

-Nos veremos pronto, Jack-dijo Norte y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza sacándole el aire para después darle un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Meme también se despidió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, los 4 guardianes se fueron de Arendelle…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Escudodeplata: Jeje gracias por tu comentario, ya verás lo que pasará pronto

MyobiXHitachiin: Tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Prometo que todo se volverá más interesante.

Nastinka: Lamento mi crueldad jeje busco que sea mas interesante jeje

Piero217: NO HUELE A LIMON! Mentiraaaas! Se pondrá bueno, muy bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	6. Brynjolf

Jack llevaba cierto tiempo en Arendelle. Aún le costaba trabajo concebir la idea de que existiera un reino tan rural. Estaba acostumbrado a los autos moviéndose a toda velocidad en las calles, al ruido de las televisiones y los radios, los centros comerciales bulliciosos y los miles de niños, hombres, mujeres, mascotas, etc.

Arendelle era totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Aquí los carruajes y carretas dominaban las calles, la población del reino era relativamente pequeña, las personas pasaban las tardes en familia junto a la chimenea, etc. En el palacio, la princesa cantaba y bailaba por los pasillos con sus amigas, plebeyas del pueblo, mientras Elsa se dedicaba a los asuntos de la corona.

El espíritu de la diversión se acostumbró rápidamente a convivir con ambas chicas pero ellas no. Se les olvidaba que él vivía también en el palacio por lo que se asustaban constantemente cuando las puertas se cerraban repentinamente, los documentos o libros caían al suelo sin ningún motivo y las chimeneas se apagaban de la nada. Así era como ellas recordaban que Jack existía.

Al joven espíritu le aburría mucho estar ahí, Anna y Kristoff salían a pasear por los bosques y montañas cercanas diariamente mientras Elsa se la pasaba trabajando y estudiando asuntos acerca del reino. Olaf era el único que lo buscaba llamándolo "fantasma de nieve".

Frost, al ser guardián, sentía la necesidad de divertir a la gente por lo que una mañana decidió llenar de nieve la plaza principal y dejar todo preparando para una colosal guerra de bolas de nieve. Los niños y aldeanos de Arendelle disfrutaron con emoción su regalo pero le agradecieron todo eso a la Reina. Jack, por más que trató de que todos lo vieran, no lo logró, cosa que lo frustró y decidió desaparecer un rato por las montañas.

Estaba volando sobre el gran lago que llevaba al mar cuando de pronto vio que se acercaban 3 barcos a lo lejos. Curioso, se acercó al muelle justo cuando el cuidador del mismo mandó llamar a la reina. Los 3 barcos imponentes se acercaron a la orilla dispuestos a desembarcar.

Elsa llegó a los pocos minutos en un carruaje justo para ver que un pequeño ejército descendía del barco principal. Al frente de la comitiva iba un joven alto, de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabello cobrizo y una barba notoria. Sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los ojos azules de la reina cuando ésta bajó del carruaje seguida por el trineo de Anna y Kristoff.

Jack descendió parándose entre la multitud curiosa que observaba la escena.

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle-dijo Elsa con elegancia saludando a los recién llegados

-Gracias reina Elsa-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente- Soy Brynjolf pero mis amigos me llaman Brynjolf… no, no es cierto, me llaman Jolf-el joven rió de su chiste privado.

-¿De dónde viene, joven Brynjolf?-preguntó la monarca con una leve sonrisa- veo que su barco no tiene una bandera insignia.

-¡Oh sí! Olvidamos la bandera en casa- respondió él con una sonrisa avergonzada- me disculpo por eso… vengo de las Islas del Sur-tanto Elsa como Anna se quedaron en shock- soy el hermano mayor de Hans… ¿lo recuerdan verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que me acuerdo de él!-gruñó la princesa arremangándose mientras bajaba del trineo- él no es bien recibido aquí…-Anna estaba dispuesta a golpear al recién llegado por lo que su novio la sujetó por la capucha de su capa. Ese acto hizo reír a Jack.

-Oh lamento oír eso, princesa-dijo Jolf sin dejar de sonreír incluso a pesar de que parecía que la joven lo haría puré a golpes.

-Ya veo… y si me permite preguntar… ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó la reina confundida tratando de evitar el recelo en su mirada

-Vengo para presentarme, traigo regalos y quiero presentar disculpas por parte de mi reino…-Jolf hizo otra reverencia ante la joven reina.

-¿Disculpas?-preguntó Elsa notando como de los otros dos barcos comenzaban a descender varios aldeanos cargando bandejas de oro, jarrones con flores de todos colores, chocolates, etc.-oh vaya…

-¡Chocolate!-Anna observaba las barras con tanto deseo que incluso olvidó que debía golpear a Brynjolf. Kristoff negó con la cabeza al ver a su novia. Jack observaba los regalos con curiosidad.

-Espero que acepte estos regalos como muestra de profundo arrepentimiento desde el Reino de las Islas del Sur debido al comportamiento de mi hermano Hans-dijo Jolf-no sabíamos que había salido de nuestra región, hay muchas islas en el sur ¿sabe? Una vez que descubrimos que él no estaba, mandamos una flota de exploración y ésta se encontró con el barco que envió usted. Hans recibió un buen castigo, no tenga la menor duda.

Elsa asintió. Realmente no sabía qué decir, no le guardaba rencor a Hans por lo que no esperaba que el Reino de las Islas del Sur mandara a uno de los príncipes junto con regalos de arrepentimiento.

-Ahm… pues agradezco sus regalos, de verdad no sé qué decir…-comenzó la reina- No debió molestarse…

-No es una molestia, Alteza- dijo Jolf-así pues, para terminar de limar asperezas entre ambos reinos, he venido aquí para pedir su mano en matrimonio, reina Elsa-y para sorpresa de todos, el mayor puso una rodilla contra el suelo antes de sacar un anillo de plata con un diamante en forma de copo de nieve.

Todos los curiosos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras la reina tan solo lo observaba atónita. Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de cruzarse de brazos

-¿No que no se podía uno casar con alguien a quien acabas de conocer?-preguntó la joven mirando a su hermana de forma acusadora.

-¡Claro que no te puedes casar con alguien a quién acabas de conocer!-exclamó Elsa negando con la cabeza- Agradezco su ofrecimiento pero…

-Alteza, si me permite, le aseguro de que si el problema es el hecho de no conocernos adecuadamente, no debe preocuparse-Jolf chasqueó los dedos y un par de sirvientes bajaron un cofre con sus objetos personales- Puedo quedarme aquí si usted me lo permite para que podamos conocernos mejor…

Elsa no sabía que decir, quería negarse pero su instinto diplomático le obligaba a darle una oportunidad por lo que aceptó. Anna se acercó al joven y lo amenazó de muerte si se atrevía a herir a su hermana o apoderarse de Arendelle. Jolf dijo que realmente no había sido su plan, sus padres habían dado la orden y él debía obedecer.

Jack observaba molesto al joven castaño, no le inspiraba confianza, además de que no le atraía la idea de que hubiera un hombre rondando por los pasillos del palacio. El espíritu de la diversión se acercó a la reina notando la cara de aflicción, al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Todo sea por el bien de Arendelle… supongo…-murmuró la joven para sus adentros una vez que subió al carruaje. En ese momento, el albino sintió pena por ella, aunque quizás no fuera tan malo y realmente se llegara a enamorar de Jolf. Anna y Kristoff subieron al trineo de éste último y escoltaron el carruaje hasta el castillo. Una suave escarcha comenzó a caer sobre el reino demostrando los nervios de la reina ante este nuevo problema.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Myobi: jeje lamento decirte que va a tardar un rato en que Elsa pueda ver a Jack, pero no te preocupes, la espera será bien recompenzada

cistxc: lamento que sea tan corto pero procuro actualizar lo más pronto que puedo. Últimamente estuve un poco ocupada pero aqui está la continuación

Piero: Sip, pobre Jack pero le irá bien, espero.

Nastinka: Jeje quizás tarde más que un par de días en volverse visible...

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	7. Ansiedad

La vida en el castillo dio un salto de 180°. Antes, Jack se paseaba solo por el castillo en el cual había un ambiente relajado, solo interrumpido por el suave canto de la reina o las risas de la princesa y sus amigas, pero eso había cambiado con la llegada de Brynjolf. Ahora todas las comidas ocurrían en silencio, en un ambiente muy tenso mientras el príncipe de las Islas del Sur trataba de conquistar a la reina con bromas y chistes tontos y Anna lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Lo único que le gustaba a Jack de esa situación era que la princesa siempre miraba al extranjero deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa al tiempo en que respiraba molesta. Era tan adorable como un gatito enojado. La monarca tan solo sonreía nerviosamente ante las sonrisas y los guiños del joven.

El espíritu de la diversión tan solo rodaba los ojos exasperado cuando los nervios de la reina llegaban a tal punto que congelaba su copa de vino.

-No, no, nada de nervios, estoy bien-se dijo ella mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su estudio después de haber creado una suave escarcha en la ventana- Yo tengo el control…

Eran esos momentos de nervios en los que resurgían levemente sus miedos del pasado. Entonces, se asomó por la ventana y vio que Brynjolf estaba preparando un tapete de flores en el jardín que decía _"Elsa & Brynjolf"_

-Ay… ¿es en serio? ¡¿De verdad quiere que nos casemos?!-murmuró afligida ante la idea de casarse-No quiero… yo…-Elsa dudaba de los sentimientos de él, de los suyos, de sus poderes, del matrimonio, de todo eso.

-Elsa, cálmate-dijo Jack inmediatamente cuando una suave nieve comenzó a caer al suelo- Sé que la idea del matrimonio es terrorífica pero no debes preocuparte, eres la reina-comentó olvidando que ella no podía escucharlo. Estiró la mano para tocarla cuando sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio.

-Anna…-la reina salió del estudio cuando las ventanas se congelaron en respuesta a su ansiedad- ¡Anna!-la monarca corría por los pasillos hasta que encontró a la princesa comiendo chocolate en las cocinas- ¡Anna!

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la castaña abrazando con fuerza a su hermana- ¿estás bien?

La reina estrechó entre sus brazos a la menor. Su ansiedad disminuyó y su respiración se relajó. Su amor por Anna la tranquilizaba. Jack no podía aguantar las pequeñas explosiones de ansiedad que tenía la reina.

-Hay que deshacernos de ese príncipe- murmuró molesto cuando se sintió mejor- Está haciendo las cosas mal y está molestando a Elsa, eso no es correcto…

Cuando Anna se enteró de que las acciones de Brynjolf le causaban ansiedad a su hermana, casi lo mata, de no ser porque Kristoff la detuvo, pero si le soltó una patada en la pierna. Este fue el punto en el que la princesa empezó una campaña para expulsarlo de Arendelle y Jack la apoyaba totalmente.

-_¿Elsa?_-la princesa tocó la puerta del estudio de su hermana-

_¿Y si lo expulsamos del castillo? __Ven, lo vamos a sacar. _

_Ya no te quiero ver así, hermana sal, de nuevo ya no estás. _

_Solías salir conmigo y ya no más. ¿No entiendes lo que él causó? _

_¿Y si lo expulsamos del castillo? No tiene porque quedarse…_

-Es un invitado, Anna-replicó la mayor

-_Ya lo sé…_-la princesa se retiró arrastrando los pies.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana no entendía de diplomacia, había aceptado que Brynjolf se quedara en el reino por lo que no podía expulsarlo sin un buen motivo, además de que solo habían pasado dos meses desde que había llegado.

-_¿Y si lo expulsamos del castillo?_ _Tu ánimo no deja de cambiar_-comenzó Jack que estaba de acuerdo con la princesa-

_Ya me cansé de verlo por aquí. Tus poderes me comienzan a afectar _

_¡No te rindas, Elsa!-la animó levantando su pulgar-_

_Él es algo aburrido y un bobo también, a toda hora te quiere enamorar…_

El espíritu de la diversión sabía que los intentos del príncipe de las Islas del Sur la afligían demasiado y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, pero olvidó que ella no podía oír sus advertencias y parecía que la reina no solo no podía escucharlo, sino que tampoco escuchaba a su hermana que cada día se preocupaba más y más por la situación.

-_¿Elsa?_-preguntó Anna con voz suave-

_sé que estás adentro, me preguntaba ¿cómo estás? _

_Eres valiente y podrás con él, te vengo a ayudar, déjame entrar. _

_Yo se que tienes miedo, solo escúchame, ya no se qué hacer… _

_¿Y si lo expulsamos del castillo?..._

Anna recargó la frente en la puerta. Antes de escuchar que se acercaban unos pasos. Brynjolf se acercaba a la puerta de Elsa con un ramo de flores ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la princesa.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó Anna arremangándose molesta- La reina no quiere verte, está muy ocupada…

-¿Por qué esa hostilidad, princesa? –comentó el joven

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-la princesa lo miraba con molestia-Tus tontos intentos por conquistarla le causan ansiedad. ¡Ya déjala y vete! ¡No se va a casar contigo! ¿No lo entiendes? Además, tú no la amas ¿o sí?

Brynjolf observó a la menor con cierta sorpresa pues no sabía que eso le pasaba a la gobernante de Arendelle

-Creo que debo disculparme ¿no? -comentó él antes de estirar la mano para tocar la puerta pero la princesa lo detuvo

-¡Quiero que primero contestes mi pregunta!-le exigió la menor cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta para impedirle el paso- O si no, no voy a dejar que hables con mi hermana…

-De acuerdo, si tu insistes… está bien-contestó el príncipe- Elsa me parece que es muy linda y realmente me atrae casarme con ella pero aún no la amo… aún…- al parecer el príncipe de las Islas del Sur no solo trataba de enamorar a Elsa, sino que también trataba de enamorarse él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del estudio y Elsa miró la escena, obviamente había estado escuchando todo. Jolf se apresuró a disculparse con ella pues de verdad no sabía que le causaba aflicción. La reina suspiró y aceptó las disculpas cuando de pronto llegó un mensajero.

Al parecer todo el reino se había enterado de la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe de las Islas del Sur e inmediatamente se habían dividido las opiniones de los habitantes de Arendelle. Había algunos que estaban de acuerdo en que se llevara a cabo el matrimonio para limar asperezas y retomar las relaciones comerciales con las Islas del Sur. Sin embargo, había otros que estaban en contra por lo que hizo Hans, muchos creían que era un segundo intento de adueñarse de Arendelle.

Jack leyó la noticia por encima del hombro de la reina y puso los ojos en blanco. Perfecto, lo que faltaba para terminar de presionar aún más a Elsa, que el pueblo se metiera en sus decisiones.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Anna honestamente preocupada al ver la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro de su hermana. Brynjolf también trató de calmar a la reina pero nada de lo que hicieron ayudó-¡Elsa no!-exclamó la princesa cuando las puertas del estudio se cerraron-¡No te aísles de nuevo por favor!

Jack observó a la reina y vio como el estudio comenzaba a congelarse lentamente

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero el acomodar la canción me llevó más tiempo del que pensé<p>

Myobi: Yo se, es directo y si, quizás es algo sospechoso. No te preocupes, si será bien recompenzada la espera.

Kayra: Sip, la situación está tensa jeje

Cistxc: Lamento que sea corto pero me da gusto que te agrade Brynjolf jeje

Nastinka: Jejeje y no va a ser el único que arruine todo jeje

Piero: Jajaja gato igualado xD Para que veas que hay de todo, Anna quiere hacerlo puré

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Fuera de control

Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, más de lo que podía admitir. Sintió unos suaves tirones en el cabello mientras su hermana Anna terminaba de peinarla. Era un hermoso chongo decorado con pasadores y pinzas plateadas. Era un día muy importante y por eso debía lucir un peinado muy importante.

Una vez que terminó, Anna le dijo que se viera al espejo. Su hermanita realmente era una artista, había creado un peinado increíble y encantador. La princesa entonces tomó la corona y la puso sobre su cabeza. Elsa trató de sonreírle pero no podía. La menor trató también de sonreír pero solo consiguió darle una sonrisa triste.

La reina se puso de pie y se alisó el vestido. Era un vestido de novia precioso, de un color blanco, tan puro como la nieve de las montañas, ajustado a la altura de su cintura para caer libremente haciendo ondas hasta el suelo. La tela era suave, vaporosa, con brillos plateados que resaltaban con cada movimiento.

La reina de Arendelle se miró al espejo un momento antes de notar que algo le faltaba: el velo. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo halló en manos de Olaf quien se acercó lentamente. Se veía triste y eso no le gustaba. Debía ser un crimen poner triste a alguien tan adorable y puro como Olaf. El hombre de nieve le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le dio el velo. Elsa lo puso sobre su cabeza. Estaba lista.

Entonces sintió como Anna se lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar. No necesitó preguntarle la razón de sus lágrimas. Era obvio que la menor lloraba porque su hermana iba a casarse, pero no por amor, sino por la presión del pueblo y de los demás reinos.

-¡No Elsa! ¡No quiero que te cases así!-lloriqueaba la princesa aferrada a su hermana mayor-¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya! ¡NO PODEMOS!

-Anna… no podemos hacer nada ya…-dijo la mayor con voz vacía y sin vida. Acarició el cabello de la más pequeña tratando de no llorar pero falló y un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-Debemos irnos.

-¡No! ¡No por favor!-lloriqueó aun más a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y liberó a la reina del abrazo- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy la reina y debo cumplir con la voluntad del pueblo, Anna-dijo la monarca con voz solemne y ambas salieron de la habitación. Kristoff las esperaba afuera y las escoltó hacia la capilla del castillo. Una vez frente a la puerta, él le extendió el ramo de flores pero cuando Elsa iba a tomarlo, no la dejó.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre, Kristoff?-preguntó la reina confundida

-Sus guantes, alteza…-dijo él y la joven se miró las manos. Había vuelto a utilizar los guantes cuando sus poderes comenzaron a salirse de control por culpa de su ansiedad. Tener la tela sobre las manos la ayudaba a relajarse pero otra vez debía realizar la ceremonia sin ellos o de lo contrario, Brynjolf no podría deslizar el anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Esta situación le recordó al día de su coronación, lo cual fue malo pues no la ayudó a relajarse el recordar lo mal que había salido ese fatídico día. No volvería a pasar. Tenía sus poderes bajo control ¿no es así? Con un suspiro se quitó los guantes y se los dio a Olaf, quien se los entregó a un guardia. Elsa tomó el ramo con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y suspiró. Estaba lista.

Las puertas se abrieron y Olaf fue el primero en entrar con una canasta llena de flores que arrojó sin ninguna alegría mientras caminaba al altar. Detrás del él entraron Anna y Kristoff. Ninguno sonreía. Elsa respiró profundamente cuando se escuchó la marcha nupcial. Entró procurando verse firme y fuerte, pero la ansiedad se alojó en su pecho al notar que el ramo, poco a poco, comenzaba a congelarse.

Caminó hasta el altar gritándose mentalmente que debía calmarse. Subió un par de escalones y llegó al lado de Brynjolf quien le sonrió nerviosamente y le extendió la mano para que la tomara. Los ojos azules de la reina miraron su mano en total pánico. No estaba lista. No quería casarse. No quería estar ahí. ¡NO QUERÍA!

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. El ramo se congeló completamente, una pared de hielo se extendió entre el príncipe de las Islas del Sur y ella, una brisa helada empujó al padre contra la pared y todas las velas se apagaron.

-¡Contrólate Elsa!-se gritó llevando las manos a su cabeza mientras el aire helado se volvía un vendaval- ¡Control! ¡Control! ¡Control! ¡CONTROL! -Una explosión de hielo salió de su interior congelando todo a su paso.

-¡Elsa!-gritó la voz de Anna y cuando la miró, pudo ver que ella junto con Brynjolf, Kristoff y el resto de los presentes se habían vuelto estatuas de hielo

-¡ANNA NOOOO!-gritó Elsa y entonces… despertó…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado una semana desde que Elsa se había encerrado en su habitación. En ese tiempo, la princesa de Arendelle había comenzado a escuchar la voz del espíritu de la diversión. Finalmente creía en él. Jack se encontraba platicando con Anna en la habitación de la menor cuando escucharon el grito de la reina. Ambos salieron apresuradamente de la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la monarca.<p>

-¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba la princesa mientras golpeaba la puerta para que la dejara entrar-¡Déjame entrar!-Jack suspiró y estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación ajena para ver qué pasaba cuando de pronto sintió un mareo que lo hizo jadear- ¿Jack? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Tu hermana… usó mucho poder…-murmuró débilmente y entonces pasó algo inesperado para la princesa.

-¡Jack! ¡Puedo verte!-exclamó ella haciendo que el espíritu se sobresaltara. Atónito, él estiró la mano y pudo finalmente tocar el cabello de la princesa- ¡Esto es increíble!-la menor lo sujetó para estabilizarlo- ¿Cómo es posible que ya pueda verte?

-No lo sé… supongo que desde que pudiste oír mi voz, era cuestión de tiempo-murmuró él- debo ver qué ocurre con tu hermana…-la princesa se quejó, argumentando que el joven guardián se veía débil pero él no le hizo caso, estaba preocupado por la reina. Jack estiró la mano para atravesar la puerta de la habitación pero no pudo. Su mano chocó contra la madera- ¡¿qué está pasando?!

* * *

><p>Elsa se puso de pie y caminó a su baño personal para mojarse la cara. Había sido una pesadilla realmente horrible. Abrió la llave y se mojo la cara. Respiró tranquilamente y vio su reflejo en el espejo, estaba muy pálida, más de lo normal. Parecía que estuviera muerta. La joven estiró la mano para tomar una toalla cuando, sin querer, se golpeó contra una de las estalactitas de hielo que se habían formado en la habitación.<p>

-¡Ay!-se miró la mano esperando ver sangre pues claramente había sentido que el hielo cortaba su piel, pero no había nada. Su piel estaba intacta. Eso la confundió pero decidió no pensar en eso y tratar de dormir nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-se preguntó Jack preocupado mientras empujaba la puerta con las manos pero esta no cedía- ¿Qué me está pasando?<p>

-¿Jack?-preguntó Anna de pronto- ¿Qué le pasa a tu rama?

El espíritu de la diversión miró su cayado y su corazón se detuvo. La vara ya no tenía hielo sobre ella. La agitó tratando de crear una ventisca pero no pasó nada. Horrorizado se dio cuenta de que su ropa tampoco tenía escarcha. Dio un salto y trató de volar pero no pudo… sus poderes habían disminuido dramáticamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo

Myrobi: Anna es genial!

Nastinka: Ya se es un relajo horrible como para que aparte el pueblo esté de metiche. Ya falta menos, Jack ya empezó a preocuparse por ella lo cual es un inicio.

Guest: Este es un fic muy nuevo sacado de mi mente loca jeje no encontrarás otro igual -ego pliz- Gracias por tu comentario

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	9. Desesperación

Jack estaba preocupado. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones de Arendelle, Anna lo miraba también con preocupación, sabía que el espíritu de la diversión estaba perdiendo sus poderes y podía desaparecer por ello. Habían tratado de hablar con Elsa pero la reina se negaba a abrir por lo que el joven decidió que era momento de hablar con Norte pues la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

La princesa observó con curiosidad como el albino sacaba una esfera de su bolsillo y la agitaba. Una vez que la nieve en su interior brilló, el espíritu la lanzó al suelo creando un portal. Anna quería acompañarlo pero Jack negó con la cabeza, ella no podía ir, debía quedarse y cuidar a Elsa. La menor hizo un puchero pero asintió y él desapareció en el portal.

* * *

><p>Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo del taller y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estudio privado de Norte. Saltó sobre algunos duendes y esquivó un par de Yetis hasta que logró entrar.<p>

-¡Jack! ¡Qué sorpresa!-exclamó el espíritu de la navidad al verlo llegar- ¿Lograste arreglar tu problema?-pero cuando lo miró detenidamente se dio cuenta de los cambios en el menor- Oh no… ¿qué pasó?-Jack le comentó rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido y el mayor no pudo evitar horrorizarse- ¡¿Ya no tienes poderes?!

-Prácticamente no-dijo el albino afligido y le mostró su cayado. Norte lo tomó y lo examinó, ya no estaba frío ni cubierto de escarcha- Pero estoy preocupado por Elsa…

-Jack… ¿cuánto tiempo has pasado en Arendelle?-al parecer habían perdido la cuenta de los días y se dieron cuenta que había pasado casi 4 meses ahí- Debes cumplir con tus deberes como guardián, ya estamos en noviembre y deben empezar los días nevados.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó el espíritu de la diversión- ¡¿Pero cómo se supone que lo haga si no puedo crear hielo?!

-Quizás Elsa pueda hacerlo…-dijo Norte y Jack sintió un vacío en el pecho. ¿Alguien más haciendo su trabajo? No… no era posible… esa era la razón de su existencia, si no podía ser un guardián, no podía hacer nada-Jack… debemos pensar en los niños, no en nosotros.

-¡¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora?!-exclamó el albino horrorizado ante la idea- ¡Me quedaré sin propósito el resto de mi existencia! ¡Debemos arreglar esto ya!

-¡Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo!-exclamó Norte quién también estaba preocupado por la situación pero más que nada por los niños del mundo-¡Jack! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-El menor había sacado la esfera de su bolsillo, Santa Claus pudo ver la desesperación en su mirada- ¡NO HAGAS UNA TONTERIA!-gritó pero el albino había desaparecido en el portal.

* * *

><p>Jack llegó al balcón de Arendelle y esperó ver a Anna ahí sentada pero al parecer la princesa había vuelto a irse con su novio. Eso era bueno, así ella no intervendría. El espíritu caminó con desesperación a la habitación de Elsa y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza<p>

-¡ELSA ABRE! ¡ABRE EN ESTE MOMENTO!-gritó con la voz temblando pues el horror de darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo su propósito lo había calado hasta los huesos. La reina se negó a abrir- ¡DEBEMOS ARREGLAR ESTO AHORA!-al ver que la monarca no iba a abrir, se desesperó y tomó un hacha de una de las armaduras que decoraban el pasillo.

Con fuerza, Jack comenzó a golpear la puerta de madera con el hacha, la tiraría así fuera lo último que hiciera. Elsa escuchó los golpes y retrocedió asustada hasta la pared más alejada de la habitación. Finalmente, el albino logró romper los goznes de la puerta, la cual cayó estrepitosamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la reina cuando él entró, no lo había visto antes. Finalmente adivinó quién era y se tapó la boca sorprendida-¿Jack? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué derrumbaste mi puerta?!

-Necesitamos arreglar el problema ahora-explicó él acercándose mientras trataba de pensar cómo podían regresar sus poderes- ¡No puedo perder mis poderes por completo! ¡Soy un guardián y sin poderes dejaré de serlo! Tú no los necesitas, eres una reina, tienes una vida, una familia y un futuro… yo… no tengo nada…

-¡No sé como devolverte tus poderes!-exclamó Elsa afligida y comenzó a caer nieve en la habitación. Jack lo notó y la sujetó de las muñecas tratando de calmarla pero la joven pensó que la golpearía así que le lanzó un rayo helado- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

-Agh!-Jack salió volando y se golpeó contra una de las paredes de la habitación- Solo trato de ayudarte, ¿no ves que tus poderes están fuera de control? ¡Y estás absorbiendo los míos! ¡Debes detener esto!

-¡NO PUEDO!-gritó la monarca y una pared de hielo apareció entre ella y el albino- ¡No sé qué hacer para evitar quitarte tus poderes!-el joven trató de acercarse pero ella lo impidió empujando la pared hacia él- ¡No te acerques! Te haré daño, siempre le hago daño a los que están cerca de mí…

-¡Pues me haces daño al no controlarte!-gritó Jack y empujó la pared que detuvo su avance. Al parecer aún no había perdido por completo sus poderes-¡Debes controlarte! Todo saldrá bien si te tranquilizas…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó ella que había comenzado a llorar de la desesperación y se abrazaba a si misma tratando de controlarse sin éxito.

-Solo lo sé, he vivido muchos años y sé que podemos solucionarlo-comentó el y aún con sus débiles poderes logró crear un copo de nieve que voló por encima de la pared de hielo hasta llegar con la reina que sonrió débilmente limpiando sus lágrimas-_pues finalmente y como nunca, ya puedo entender, finalmente y como nunca, lo podremos resolver…_

Elsa desapareció la pared al escucharlo y lo miró sorprendida. Si algo le había enseñado Anna es que Elsa le encantaba la música y le había enseñado esa canción.

-_Enfrentemos este problema unidos_-dijo él acercándose lentamente- _Ya no tengas aflicción… pues finalmente y como nunca, te acompañaré…_-dicho esto le ofreció su mano para que la tomara, sin embargo, la reina no pudo evitar pensar en su horrible pesadilla y retrocedió

-_Jack, ¿no puedes ver? Debes temer… mis poderes ya no puedo controlar_-él trató de interrumpirla y acercarse pero Elsa retrocedió aún más- _Lo sé, que buena es tu intención, yo sola estoy tranquila, lo sé bien… _-él dio otro paso hacia ella pero la reina salió de la habitación- _¡Aléjate y sálvate de mí!_

_-¿No hay otra opción? _

_-¡Ya no hay solución!_

_-¡Creo que no sabes que causó!_

_-¡¿Qué es lo que causó?!_

_-Todo cada vez es peor… peor… peor…_

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó la reina horrorizada al escuchar eso.

-Sin mis poderes no puedo llevar el invierno y los días nevados al resto del mundo-explicó él tratando de que ella no se alterara de nuevo- Pero puedes ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes…

-¡Claro que no! ¡No sé cómo!-exclamó ella y la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza desde el techo de la habitación demostrando que Elsa comenzaba a afligirse de nuevo. Ahora el mundo entero parecía depender de ambos- ¡No podremos!

-¡Claro que podremos! ¡Sé que lo haremos!-exclamó Jack confiado- _Pues finalmente y como nunca, ya no tienes que temer… _

_-Oh yo nunca lo podré hacer…-_la suave nieve comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la reina que se abrazó con más fuerza_- el problema está en mi interior…_

_-Unidos lograremos… _-el viento helado comenzó a moverse más y más rápido agitando las cortinas y la ropa de ambos-_ mis poderes devolver…_

_-¡No lo puedo controlar!-_Elsa lo miró con la ansiedad en la mirada mientras el viento se volvía aún más fuerte- _¡Oh Jack así lo vas a empeorar!_

_-¡No temas!-_trató de tocarla pero el vendaval lo hizo retroceder- _el invierno llegará…_

-_Terror sin fin…_-el vendaval se hizo más fuerte haciendo que los objetos en la habitación comenzaran a caer como los libros y los documentos, una silla se volteó por la fuerza del aire helado- _¡Fuera de aquí!_-le gritó con la angustia en la mirada- _¡Ohh!_

_-¡Juntos lo resolveremos!-_dijo él preocupado al verla sujetarse la cabeza, totalmente fuera de control, era demasiada presión para ella- _El balance lograremos y todo va a mejorar…_

-¡CALLA!-gritó la reina y una explosión de hielo salió de su interior golpeando al albino y lanzándolo contra la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre apareció entre su cabello blanco- ¡JACK! No otra vez…

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y llegaron los guardias que habían visto como el hielo cubría toda un ala del castillo. Brynjolf miró la escena con miedo mientras un par de sirvientas se acercaban a Jack para revisarlo. El joven herido trató de sentarse pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado por lo que llevó la mano a su frente y entonces notó algo húmedo.

-¡¿Sa-sangre?!-exclamó horrorizado. Nunca había sangrado desde que había caído al lago. Creía que los guardianes no sangraban. Miró el líquido rojo en sus dedos y palideció. Las sirvientas lo llevaron al ala de enfermería escoltadas por los guardias que obviamente no querían quedarse. Incluso Brynjolf miró a Elsa con el pánico reflejado en los ojos pues ahora veía de lo que era capaz. En ese momento llegó Anna y notó el caos en la habitación pero no juzgó a su hermana, tan solo la abrazó con fuerza. Todo se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero esta canción me costó muchísimo más que la anterior. La edité mil veces y aún así no quedó perfecta pero creo que quedó decente. Como pueden ver, no están las canciones en orden y no haré todas, solo las que se adapten, ésta no la tenía planeada pero creo que quedó bien.<p>

Kayra- Jejeje lamento haberme tardado tanto, si, algo así ocurrirá jeje

Cistxc- Lamento que sean cortos pero éste procuré hacerlo un poco más largo.

Fanny- Pues... ya veremos que onda con el amor, ahorita hay mucho caos aunque si puedo decir que Jack se preocupa mucho por Elsa, incluso aunque puede desaparecer o morir, si se preocupa por ella

Avril- No llores, si pienso terminarlo, incluso me está saliendo más largo de lo que pensé.

Nastinka- Jejeje pues ahora dudo que Brynjolf quiera casarse con ella, está muerto de miedo

Piero- Lamento que no quedara perfecta la canción, pero yo de métrica no se nada, simplemente trato que quede la letra en tiempo y que tenga sentido.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	10. Planes

Una nueva tormenta se había instalado sobre Arendelle. Había nieve en las copas de los árboles y una suave escarcha se había instalado en el lago principal. Los vendavales helados azotaban la ciudad en las noches y todo parecía concentrarse en el palacio. Elsa era un caos pues a pesar de que Anna no se despegaba de ella y la ayudaba como podía a mantenerse tranquila, todo estaba muy mal. Brynjolf no la había ido a visitar por el miedo que sentía y Jack seguía en la enfermería. La reina, muy avergonzada, no había querido ir a verlo pero la princesa le había dicho que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre pero los sanadores creían que se recuperaría al final de la semana.

-Anna ¿qué voy a hacer?-preguntó la monarca. Sentía tanto poder en su interior que parecía a punto de estallar- No puedo controlar tal cantidad de poder y además controlar mis emociones- cada paso que daba, congelaba un poco el suelo.

-¿Y si llamamos a Santa y al conejo de pascua?-preguntó la menor que se encontraba sentada cerca del fuego con mil cobijas encima pues se estaba muriendo de frío- o quizás la familia de Kristoff sepan que hacer, el abuelo es muy sabio…

-Uhm… quizás podamos ir a verlo, incluso podríamos llevar a Jack-comentó la joven reina sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad y preocupación al pensar en el joven, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su hermana

-Si tanto te preocupa, deberías ir a verlo-comentó ella con una débil sonrisa- Quizás ya despertó y cuando veas que está bien, sentirás menos culpa y te quitarás un peso de encima

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si no quiere verme porque le estoy quitando sus poderes?-preguntó Elsa angustiada retorciendo sus manos y un par de estalactitas surgieron del techo.

-Él s-se pre-preocupó po-por ti-comentó Anna estremeciéndose y acercándose aún más al fuego- y co-confiaba en que lo pu-pudieran re-resolver ju-juntos, cre-creo que es mo-momento de que tu también co-confíes en él…

-Tienes razón… iré a verlo…-comentó la reina y salió de la habitación caminando rumbo al ala de enfermería. No podía evitar retorcer sus manos con preocupación mientras caminaba. Una sirvienta la dejó pasar, todas las chimeneas de la enfermería estaban encendidas por lo que la habitación estaba bastante cálida. La única cama ocupada era la de Jack.

Elsa se acercó preocupada pero al ver que estaba prácticamente ileso y que se estaba recuperando, se sintió más tranquila. Ahora finalmente podía mirarlo bien pues por su miedo y angustia no había podido observarlo a detalle. Parecía increíble, como si hubiera salido de la nada. Entonces notó que entre su cabello blanco se asomaban un par de mechones castaños. Vagamente le recordaba a Anna cuando la dañó sin querer.

Tímidamente acarició su mejilla con cuidado pero a pesar de que lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza posible, lo despertó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Elsa se quedó estática. Los ojos ajenos eran de un tono extraño pues eran de un azul congelado en el centro pero de un cálido castaño alrededor. Esa mirada la tuvo sin habla por un momento hasta que carraspeó y trató de recobrar la compostura

-Ehm… ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó ella con cierta timidez en la voz pues realmente temía que él se enojara por lo que había ocurrido-Yo… lamento lo que pasó… no debí atacarte pero… no puedo controlar mis poderes, son demasiado fuertes…

-Estoy mejor… creo…-Jack trató de incorporarse pero sintió un mareo y se quedó acostado. En realidad se sentía fatal pero no quería preocupar a la reina, lo que menos necesitaba ella era tener alguna otra preocupación o ansiedad que desencadenara sus poderes-Debo llamar a los otros guardianes…

Ante el asombro de la reina, el joven sacó la esfera mágica de su bolsillo y estuvo a punto de agitarla cuando entró Olaf corriendo y gritando de emoción.

-¡Elsa! ¡Reina Elsa! ¡Qué emoción!-exclamaba moviendo sus manos de rama cuando de pronto escucharon unos pasos detrás de él- ¡Sven le pidió matrimonio a Anna!

-¡Olaf! ¡Ven! ¡No digas na…!-Kristoff se detuvo al ver a la reina. Al parecer había intentado mantener la noticia en secreto pero el hombre de nieve se había enterado y se le había escapado para avisarle a Elsa- ehm…-Anna entró corriendo a la enfermería detrás de ellos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios

-¡Elsa! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!-exclamaba emocionada mostrándole un anillo de compromiso hecho de piedra que obviamente había pertenecido a muchas generaciones de trols- ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Me voy a casar!

-Hey, felicidades-dijo Jack con una leve sonrisa tratando de aguantar el dolor de cabeza que lo atosigaba.

-¿Una boda? ¿Ahora?-la monarca estaba en shock y no sabía que decir. Era obvio que le agradaba mucho Kristoff y pues llevaba más tiempo conociéndolo además de todo lo que había hecho por su hermana, era obvio que no era como Hans y sin embargo no podía concebir que su pequeña hermana fuera a casarse mientras estaba en esa situación- ¿No creen que no es un buen momento para una boda?

-¡En realidad es el mejor momento para una boda!-exclamó la princesa emocionada abrazando a Kristoff con fuerza-así nos desharemos de Brynjolf porque no puede haber dos bodas y tendrá que irse…

-Pero hay que hacer preparativos y eso…-comenzó Elsa retorciendo sus manos cuando sintió que Jack sujetaba su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Déjale los preparativos a Anna-comentó y la princesa le sonrió agradecida sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación- Necesitas relajarte y la boda servirá para distraerte… olvida todos los problemas del mundo, solo sé feliz y comparte este maravilloso momento con Anna…

-Pero…-Elsa suspiró y se relajó ante la sonrisa ajena antes de asentir con la cabeza- de acuerdo… gracias Jack…- en ese momento, la temperatura aumentó pues la reina sintió una suave calidez y emoción al ver a su hermana emocionada por la boda. El joven en la camilla sintió que algunos poderes regresaban a él por lo que pudo sentarse con cuidado.

-Hay que preparar las flores, la música, los invitados…-parloteaba la reina mientras su prometido la observaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Olaf sonreía emocionado también- …la comida… ¡y el chocolate! ¡Mucho chocolate! ¿Podemos pedir pastel de chocolate?

-Claro que podemos-dijo Kristoff y la menor se lanzó a sus brazos explotando de emoción.

El pueblo celebró con gran alegría el anuncio de la futura boda de la princesa de Arendelle. Brynjolf se dio cuenta que en realidad ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí por lo que también anunció su partida después de la boda. La noticia se corrió por todos los reinos cercanos por lo que varios invitados comenzaron a llegar para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Sería la boda más importante del siglo.

A Elsa le agradaba mucho ver a la menor tan emocionada y no preocupada por ella. La princesa recibía a los recién llegados y dirigía todas las decoraciones del palacio. Kristoff también ayudaba a colgar listones aquí y allá y estaba trabajando en una escultura de hielo para el gran día. Parecía que había un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Una esperanza en las tinieblas.

Jack, que ya se había recuperado, también ayudaba a la decoración. Como había disminuido la tensión de la monarca, podía volver a volar, sin embargo debía hacerlo con cuidado porque ahora podía lastimarse con facilidad. Su cabello seguía teniendo mechones castaños pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Parecía que había un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Una esperanza en las tinieblas pero pronto llegaría alguien que no tenían en cuenta.

Un mayordomo entró a las cocinas donde Anna se encontraba con Kristoff preparando el menú y les indicó que alguien había llegado y que la esperaba a ella y a Elsa en la entrada del palacio. La princesa asintió y dejó a su prometido escogiendo la comida mientras corría a la habitación de la reina. Al entrar la encontró platicando con Jack de algún regalo adecuado para los novios.

-¿Un trineo? No, no, Kristoff ya tiene uno y creo que se sienten cómodos con ese-comentó la reina antes de escuchar los pasos apresurados de su hermana- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien quiere vernos en la entrada-anunció la menor tratando de recuperar el aliento. La monarca le preguntó si sabía quién era- Uhm… no, olvidé preguntar… vamos, no lo dejemos esperando.

Las dos hermanas bajaron las escaleras principales hacia la puerta de la entrada seguidas por Jack. En el umbral se encontraba un joven alto y esbelto, de cabello negro y porte elegante. Detrás de él había un pequeño ejército. Una vez que las dos chicas se acercaron, el joven hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle y princesa Anna de Arendelle, es un honor-dijo con voz calmada y profunda- He oído las buenas nuevas acerca de las futuras nupcias de la princesa y vine a presentar un regalo como muestra de paz entre nuestros reinos.

-Uhm… gracias pero… ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó la menor pues no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida.

-Mi nombre es Rognvald, nuevo Duque de Weselton-anunció y los ojos de ambas chicas se ampliaron. Anna lo señaló con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir- Veo que están muy sorprendidas, vengo a enmendar los errores y faltas de mi predecesor quién fue removido de su cargo en cuanto se supo de sus agresiones a la corona de Arendelle.

-Lo que nos faltaba…-gruñó Jack sin poder evitarlo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Es obvio que es otro pretendiente de la reina ¿no es así? –para sorpresa y disgusto de todos, Rognvald asintió.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que dije que no actualizaría cada siglo pero no me gustaba como quedaba el capítulo y sufrí un pequeño problema de inspiración pero aquí está.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Nastinka: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la canción

iti: Gracias por tu comentario, prometo continuar lo más pronto posible

Fanny: Gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusta mi fic, aquí hay un poco de Jelsa, ya va naciendo poco a poco el amor jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	11. Pareja

-Mi nombre es Rognvald, nuevo Duque de Weselton-anunció y los ojos de ambas chicas se ampliaron. Anna lo señaló con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir- Veo que están muy sorprendidas, vengo a enmendar los errores y faltas de mi predecesor quién fue removido de su cargo en cuanto se supo de sus agresiones a la corona de Arendelle.

-Lo que nos faltaba…-gruñó Jack sin poder evitarlo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Es obvio que es otro pretendiente de la reina ¿no es así? –para sorpresa y disgusto de todos, Rognvald asintió.

-¡Eso si que no!-saltó Anna cruzándose de brazos. Kristoff trató de detenerla pero ella parecía decidida a evitar que otro pretendiente se acercara a su hermana-No, Kristoff y Jack, regresen al castillo a seguir con la decoración ¡Ahora!-ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos antes de mirarse entre sí.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó su novio con clara confusión en la voz sin embargo ella lo miró con decisión haciendo un puchero autoritario. El joven la miró un momento más antes de suspirar- Vámonos Jack, va a ser imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer- y dicho esto, ambos regresaron al palacio. Elsa observaba confundida toda la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-Elsa-el tono de su hermana se había suavizado. La menor tomó las manos de la monarca con una leve sonrisa-¿Podrías olvidar que él dijo algo?-La reina estuvo a punto de quejarse pero Anna le hizo un puchero- Por mí, ve a las cocinas para que te den un chocolate caliente ¿sí?

-De… de acuerdo, Anna-dijo la mayor aún un poco confundida y caminó hacia las cocinas escoltada por Olaf quién parloteaba alegremente de la boda. Una vez que su hermana se alejó, la princesa miró al Duque de Weselton con profunda seriedad.

-Ahora escúchame, estoy a punto de casarme y mi hermana está sufriendo un ataque de nervios últimamente así que no es el momento adecuado para que vengas con esa clase de proposiciones- Rognvald estuvo a punto de protestar pero ella lo calló con un movimiento de manos- Sólo tienes dos opciones, o te vas y regresas después de mi boda o te quedas en completo silencio y no te acercas a mi hermana.

-Pero… no comprendo qué ocurre, alteza-dijo el Duque mirando a la menor sumamente confundido

-Sólo quiero una boda tranquila, no quiero que en el día más feliz de mi vida, algo altere a mi hermana-murmuró ella bajando la mirada- No quiero que esto termine como su coronación… no quiero que vuelva a irse a las montañas.

Rognvald miró a la chica y asintió. Sabía de sobra lo que había ocurrido el día de la coronación de Elsa y entendía perfectamente el hecho de que la joven quisiera un día tranquilo y perfecto

-De acuerdo, alteza-dijo él finalmente- Me quedaré a ayudarle con la decoración y prometo no acercarme a la reina hasta que haya concluido su boda, tiene mi palabra como Duque de Weselton. Anna agradeció profundamente las palabras ajenas y lo invitó al palacio.

Brynjolf había estado escuchando toda la conversación escondido entre las cortinas de la ventana más cercana a la puerta de entrada. ¿Así que no era el único que buscaba la mano de la hermosa reina? Bien, si lo que quería el Duque de Weseltonio era una pelea por la mano de Elsa, claro que la tendría, un príncipe de las Islas del Sur no aceptaría jamás la derrota sin luchar. Pero esa pelea tenía que ser silenciosa, sin que Anna lo supiera.

Con el paso de los días, el castillo de Arendelle dio un giro de 360°. Todos los sirvientes estaban ocupados en la preparación de las decoraciones y el banquete para el gran día. Brynjolf ayudaba a Anna a escribir las invitaciones mientras Rognvald había salido con Kristoff en el trineo para buscar las mejores pieles para el atuendo de los novios. Elsa y Jack habían quedado a cargo de la decoración de los largos y numerosos pasillos del castillo. Se habían vuelto muy amigos.

* * *

><p>Un día especialmente atareado, se presentaron el abuelo trol y algunos miembros del grupo para conocer el interior del palacio y para conocer a Elsa.<p>

-Sabía que iban a terminar juntos-dijo una de las trols con una amplia sonrisa mientras admiraba encantada el anillo en el dedo de Anna- la magia del amor se puede sentir a kilómetros de aquí…

-No puedo esperar para que te unas a la familia-dijo el trol más pequeño abrazándose a la pierna de la princesa

-Vamos, vamos, no la asusten antes de tiempo-comentó Kristoff poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ayudaba a acomodar las sillas en la sala del trono. El abuelo trol se acercó a la futura novia y pidió su mano.

-Ahora leeré tu fortuna, Anna…-comentó y miró las líneas en la palma de la chica- Veo salud y una larga vida. También habrá mucha felicidad y un excelente matrimonio…

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la joven emocionada mientras la reina sonreía contenta por la predicción. Esos eran muy buenos augurios pues su hermana podría tener una vida larga y feliz pasara lo que pasara.

-El camino ha sido duro pero estoy seguro de que todo mejorará aunque aún haya algunos obstáculos en el camino-prosiguió el trol de piedra- Siempre recuerda seguir con optimismo y alcanzarás la felicidad, tanto tu y Kristoff como sus hijos, tendrán…

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no queremos saberlo!-intervino Kristoff negando con la cabeza- Gracias abuelo, pero está bien así…-Anna miraba su mano tratando de averiguar cuántos hijos iba a tener pues ella si quería saber pero no veía nada más que rayas- Anna, olvida eso y ayúdame con estas flores por favor…

-Tú también ya eres parte de la familia, Elsa-le dijo una trol acercándose a la reina que sonrió levemente y agradeció el gesto- Tú y tu pareja, ambos son nuestros familiares.

-¿Pa-pareja?-preguntó la joven alarmada y miró a Brynjolf que también estaba ayudándole a Kristoff a colocar las sillas- No, no, creo que lo está confundiendo, Jolf y yo solo somos ami... ehm… conocidos…

-No me refería a él, linda-comentó la trol con una sonrisa cómplice y levantó la mirada hacia Jack que estaba colgando unos listones en el candelabro de la habitación- me refería al joven de allá arriba…

-¿Jack? Oh no, no, él y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada entre nosotros, de verdad…-se apresuró a decir Elsa negando con la cabeza. Todos los trols presentes la miraron confundidos por esa declaración antes de reunirse para hablar.

-Ahora veo porqué son hermanas-dijo el pequeño trol-Tampoco puede ver lo obvio

-Requiere algunas reparaciones-comentó la trol asintiendo levemente

-¡Sven!-gritó Olaf que había estado observando toda la escena y llamó la atención de Kristoff- ¡Mira Sven! ¡Van a cantar!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Kristoff alarmado justo para ver como los trols rodeaban a Elsa cantando alegremente mientras señalaban a Jack que se acercó volando con curiosidad.

-_Requiere algunas reparaciones, tiene fallas tal vez…_

-¡Alto!-gritaba Kristoff tratando de detenerlos y taparles la boca mientras Anna observaba la escena confundida pero entusiasmada- ¡No pueden decirle eso a la reina!

_-Requiere algunas reparaciones pero es seguro que… es posible repararlo con solo un poco de amor…_

-¿Reparar? ¿Reparar a quién?-preguntó el espíritu de la diversión antes de que los trols lo sujetaran para llevarlo al lado de Elsa quién se sonrojó suavemente- ¿Pueden arreglar nuestro problema?

_-Requiere algunas reparaciones, tiene un trauma o dos. Si vive helado, es algo claro, necesita abrazos con decisión. _

Rognvald y Brynjolf observaban confundidos la escena sin saber qué hacer. Jack comenzaba a entender a lo que se referían y se sonrojó levemente mientras Kristoff sacaba uno por uno a los trols del castillo. Anna parecía encantada ante la canción.

_Requiere algunas reparaciones y hay una solución… el modo ideal de repararlo es logrando su unión. _

-Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Jack negando con la cabeza- Yo no fui el que le pidió matrimonio, fueron ellos- y señaló a Brynjolf y a Rognvald. Los trols los observaron y negaron con la cabeza y se acercaron en un círculo.

-_Ella requiere reparaciones, algo muy menor… su compromiso no es arreglo fijo y además no hay anillo ahí… -_Anna sentía un deja vu enorme al verlos rodear al pobre espíritu de la diversión- _Ella requiere reparaciones, confusa ella está, quítalos del camino y ya, arreglado quedará…_

Elsa trató de acercarse al grupo de trols pero Kristoff se adelantó y los metió al trineo justo antes de que una trol se parara frente a la reina con una sonrisa.

-_No decimos que lo cambies, no es fácil hacerlo así, pero es tan fuerte el amor que puede transformar. No decides bien sintiendo angustia o temor… ¡Mas si derramas el am..!-entonces Kristoff la tomó en brazos y la sacó dejando la habitación en silencio._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la reina sumamente confundida mirando a su hermana _

_-Son los expertos en el amor según Kristoff, solo… les gusta cantar y son algo impulsivos jeje-Tanto Jack como Elsa se miraron confundidos y se sonrojaron en el acto por lo que cada uno regresó a su labor inmediatamente. Nadie hablaría de eso pero la bola de nieve comenzaba a hacerse más grande._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Sé que no le cambié practicamente nada a la canción esta vez pero es que estaba sumamente complicada sin embargo creo que las partes del coro se acoplaron bien jeje Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

Piero: Sip, pelea pelea pelea! Un poquito de romance aquí y allá aunque sea con calzador jeje Solo un pequeño empujoncito descarado en la dirección correcta jeje

Fer: Oh vaya, la amenaza... gracias por comentar

Cistxc: Sip, pobre, no la dejan en paz, pronto será la boda jeje

Nastinka: Jejeje si esto sigue, Elsa los va a mandar muy lejos a los tres jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	12. Boda

Dormía, dormía tan profundamente que no escuchó los primeros golpes educados de uno de los sirvientes a su puerta, pero después del golpe diez mil, se despertó levemente.

-¿Princesa Anna? –dijo la voz educada- ¿Princesa Anna? –la joven se sentó en la cama aún dormida y con los ojos cerrados- Oh lamento mucho despertarla

-No, no, no… no lo hiciste-dijo recargando el mentón en una de sus manos- desperté hace horas… -y se volvió a quedar dormida. Entonces su mentón resbaló por su mano y se despertó de golpe- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es?

-Oh sigo siendo yo, Alteza-comentó la voz nuevamente- Pronto comenzará la ceremonia, tiene que arreglarse…

-Por supuesto-dijo Anna estirándose y frotándose los ojos para despertar- ¿Arreglarme para qué?

-Uhm… ¿su boda, princesa?-el sirviente puso los ojos en blanco

-Ah sí… mi boda… mi boda…-De pronto la realidad le cayó de golpe y abrió los ojos emocionada al ver su vestido de novia- ¡Hoy es mi boda!- saltó de la cama, tenía que buscar a Elsa para que le ayudara con el vestido.

Con un sentimiento de déjà vu, la princesa corrió por los pasillos en su bata de dormir y el cabello revuelto hasta la habitación de la reina. Por un momento recordó como esa puerta había estado cerrada el día de su coronación, pero hoy no, hoy esa puerta estaba abierta y su querida hermana estaba ahí, ya con el vestido de dama de honor puesto.

_-Tu puerta está abierta, la mía igual, creí que ya no ibas a estar- _cantó Anna entrando en la habitación seguida por un par de mayordomos que le mostraron la vajilla que se ocuparía en ese día tan especial- _y hay tantos platos ¿quién se va a casar?_

_-_ Pues tu, hoy es tu día especial jeje-comentó la monarca con una leve sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho ver a su hermana así de feliz.

-Pero también puede ser tu día especial, Elsa- La menor tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa- _Vagando siempre en este hogar, en el vacío del lugar, hoy por fin esto cambiará…_

_-_Anna…-claro que su hermana le reprochaba el hecho de que siempre estuviera sola en el palacio, pero era algo que Elsa necesitaba, soledad

-_Llegarán personas reales, algo muy raro será, pues lista estoy, por fin un cambio habrá-_cantó la princesa antes de que su hermana la arrastrara hacia su habitación para ayudarla a arreglarse. La menor tomó el vestido y bailó con él por la alcoba- _Pues finalmente y como nunca, habrá música y luz. Finalmente y como nunca, bailes y una multitud. _

-Anna, deja te pongo el vestido-se quejó la monarca atrapando a su hermanita. Con un movimiento rápido, le quitó la bata de dormir y le puso el vaporoso vestido blanco.

-_No sé si estoy gozosa o nerviosa, más me invade la emoción…-_la futura novia se miró al espejo con el vestido puesto y se sonrió a sí misma- _Pues finalmente y como nunca… sola no estoy- _y tomó las manos de la mayor

-Claro que no estás sola-comentó la reina con una leve sonrisa- Me tienes a mí y a Kristoff… ven, vamos a mi cuarto para maquillarte…-y dicho esto, la sacó de la habitación.

-Debes conocer a todos los que vengan…-comentó la princesa emocionada- ¿Y si conoces tal vez al único? –la mayor rodó los ojos, ahí iba su hermana a hablarle de que consiguiera una pareja

-Anna… yo no necesito una pareja…-refutó Elsa pero su hermana la empujó hacia el espejo para que se viera-

-_De gala vas a vestirte hoy, cautivadora ya verás, sofisticada imagen mostrarás…-_la novia giró sobre sí misma pero se cayó por lo vaporoso del vestido y empujó a la reina hacia el pasillo-_Ay…_ -Elsa tropezó con alguien que pasaba

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jack ayudando a la mayor a estabilizarse. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo al ver que el espíritu de la diversión vestía un traje azul marino muy elegante

-_De pronto lo mirarás allá, apuesto y elegante está ¡y pastel de chocolate comerán!-_La voz de la princesa aumentó el sonrojo de la reina.

-Ehm… si… estoy bien… ¡Calla Anna!-La reina no sabía donde ocultarse por lo que regresó a su habitación con Anna- Debo terminar de arreglar a Anna… adiós…-y cerró la puerta. Jack negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? _Conversarán muy divertidos, lo que es raro en verdad… ¡Nada como antes ya será!-_la novia se sentó en una silla para que su hermana la peinara- ¡_Finalmente y como nunca, magia pura, diversión! ¡Finalmente y como nunca, alguien en ti pondrá atención!-_y dicho esto, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a la monarca que desvió la mirada.

-Anna, deja de decir esas cosas-Elsa cepillaba su cabello mientras el sonrojo aún no desaparecía de sus mejillas- Jack y yo solo somos amigos…

-Bueno si… _Si lo pienso es una locura, que hoy surja el amor…-_la novia señaló la ventana donde pudieron observar como Jack le ayudaba a Kristoff a meter la escultura de hielo en el palacio- _Más finalmente y como nunca… existe la ocasión…_

Elsa sonrió débilmente al verlo pero se castigó mentalmente, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era enamorarse y mucho menos debía hacerlo del espíritu de la diversión. Terminó de peinar a Anna y se alejó para mirarse en el espejo.

-_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver… buena chica tu siempre debes ser…-_se recordó a sí misma- _No has de abrir… tu corazón…-_ ni a Jack ni a nadie… pero… no podía evitar sentir que algo cálido llenaba su pecho cada vez que lo veía- _un movimiento en falso y lo sabrá… pero es hoy y nada más… que angustia resistir_

_-Es hoy y nada más…-_Anna estaba lista, era momento de que dejaran que los invitados entraran- _que angustia resistir… _

_-¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir!-_Ordenó Elsa a los sirvientes quienes lo hicieron.

-_¡Abrir!-_ justo en ese momento, comenzaron a entrar los invitados- _Finalmente y como nunca… mis sueños se hacen realidad…_

_-Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver… buena chica, tu siempre debes ser…-_ Elsa salió de la habitación para darles la bienvenida a todos-_ Y así… no has de abrir tu corazón…_

_-Así ya no hay más soledad… y ya encontré el amor…- _Era su boda y la iba a disfrutar al máximo- _Mañana cambia todo y por eso hoy será…. Pues, finalmente y como nunca… finalmente y como nunca… ¡No me detendrán!_

Anna respiraba profundamente en la puerta del salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda. Sujetaba con fuerza el ramo de flores para evitar que temblara. Su hermana trataba de calmarla mientras esperaban a que empezara la marcha nupcial. Olaf jugaba con las flores que llevaba en una canasta.

-Tranquila Anna, todo va a salir bien- le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- Y no olvides, primero va a entrar Olaf lanzando las flores por el pasillo, después entramos Jack y yo porque soy la dama de honor y él es el padrino jeje

-Si lo sé, me alegra que Kristoff te haya escogido como padrino-le dijo la novia al albino quien sonrió-y después de ustedes entro yo… ¿y si me caigo? ¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si me da un infarto?

-No Anna, no va a pasar nada de eso… tranquila-la mayor estrechó a la princesa entre sus brazos cuando de pronto comenzó la marcha nupcial- ánimo…-y dicho esto, las puertas se abrieron y Olaf entró lanzando flores alegremente a diestra y siniestra, bailando al ritmo de la melodía.

-Vamos Anna, hoy es tu gran día…-le dijo Jack alegremente para darle ánimo antes de que Elsa tomara su mano para entrar al salón. La reina tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas y le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermana antes de entrar.

-Ánimo Anna, este es el momento que más has estado esperando-se dijo la novia a si misma mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse justo antes de que le dieran la entrada- Por fin es tu boda con el hombre que amas, ya no puedes echarte para atrás… ¡No me detendrán!

Y dicho esto, la princesa entró en la habitación con paso firme. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla. Sonreía muy ampliamente y se sonrojó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kristoff. Una vez que Anna llegó al lado de su futuro esposo, lo saludó alegremente.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para honrar el santo matrimonio de la princesa Anna de Arendelle y Kristoff- dijo el padre una vez que todos se sentaron- Primero los votos, Princesa Anna de Arendelle, ¿aceptas a Kristoff como tu legitimo esposo, para cuidarlo y protegerlo en salud y enfermedad, en dicha y desgracia, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-dijo Anna y su novio deslizó el anillo de bodas en el dedo de la chica

-Y tu Kristoff, ¿aceptas a Anna como tú legitima esposa, para cuidarla y protegerla en salud y enfermedad, en dicha y desgracia, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-dijo él y la princesa deslizó el anillo en su dedo

-Así pues, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Y dicho esto, entre aplausos, ambos se besaron, uniendo sus vidas para siempre hasta que la muerte los separara. Elsa no pudo evitar llorar sintiéndose un poco sola y abandonada, pero una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando su hermana corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Era el momento más feliz en la vida de Anna.


End file.
